Papier Silk
by HarverLynn
Summary: Maddie, London, Zack and Cody are playing with fire as they start a dangerous relationship with eachother. Never before has the lives of these four quirky individuals connected with eachother so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Papier Silk**

* * *

** Zack**:

I was feeling especially confident as I walked up to the candy counter to greet my lady, not just because it was my birthday, but also because I was looking devastatingly handsome in my new shirt. And I knew that no one, not even Maddie, could deny me and my good looks.

"Hey Maddie," Cody greeted her, and I swore under my breath because I was too slow to be the first one to say something.

She smiled, that heart stopping smile of hers and said, "Hey,"

I stepped forward pretending to to scan the selection of candy. "You have any raisins?"

She eyed me suspiciously. "Since when do you eat raisins,"

"Since today," I answered. And she turned around to check the shelves, and with one graceful move snatched up a red box.

"Chocolate covered?" she asked.

I took a moment to answer, "never mind. But how about a date instead?"

"Nice try," She said, and I felt like a little kid as she patted my head. But I wasn't--I was a grown man.

I continued with my newly learned pick-up lines, hoping she'd eventually give in.

* * *

**Maddie**:

He was doing it again--charming me with his cheesy pick-up lines, that forever failed to work. I leaned on the counter and smiled sweetly down at his round childish face, the box of chocolate raisins still in my hand. Who was he kidding? Did he honestly think I'd fall for a 14 year old.

"...We're 15," I heard him vaguely say and I snapped backwards with surprise. Did he know I was thinking about how old he was? No, of course not.

"What?" I asked.

"Today's our birthday," explained Cody.

Shoot, I forgot. "Well, happy birthday," I replaced the box on the shelf and walked from behind the counter to give both of them a hug, then swore at my deteriorating memory.

I looked over to the door, just as London came sashaying through. I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous outfit. She was wearing a fur jacket--undoubtedly faux, but nevertheless still big and furry--in the middle of summer. I've always thought she was fashionable dresser--fashionable, but very unpractical.

"Yeah, and mom's taking us to see the Black Eyed Peas!" Cody exclaimed his eyes lighting up.

Then I heard London gasp, as she sprinted to the candy counter, her heels clicking on the floor. "Did you guys just say you're going to see the Black Eyed Peas?"

The twins nodded with their terribly huge grins that made them look funny and I couldn't help but snigger.

"I'm going too," said London, "m.v.p" she pointed to her faux fur.

"You mean, v.i.p.?" I suggested then rolled my eyes when she failed to answer.

"You think you could take us backstage?" interrupted Zack as he moved in closer to London.

"I'm sure I could. But I'm won't," she said bluntly. "Unless," and I knew what she was going to say. The same thing she had been repeating for the last two days. She was like a broken record always bringing up the subject of the concert. But I guess it wasn't her fault her boyfriend--or I guess he'd be her ex now--was such a dog.

"Unless?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Unless Maddie comes with me," she said and then looked at me with a begging smile.

* * *

**London**:

I don't know what her problem was, all she had to do was agree to go with me to the concert, but every time she'd just babble on about bingo night and her granny. It wasn't even that interesting, to tell you the truth.

"So?" I asked her. And she gave me the same boring answer as the other times.

"I told you London," she insisted. "it's Bingo night, and I promised Granny I'd go with her,"

The twins gave her like a stupid look, and then Zack went, "What?!" in a surprised kind of way. "You'd rather play bingo than go see the B.E.P.s"

I cringed at his attempt to refer to the band using abbreviations. It didn't sound as cool as when I said it. But I guess that goes for alot of other things too. I sighed and let it go by, it was his birthday, anyway.

"A promise is a promise," Maddie defended her answer. "And I'm a promise keeper," then she threw her fist up real close to her face, and it looked like she was about to punch someone, although she didnt.

I forced myself to laugh, making it look as if I was laughing at Maddie and her weird hand movements. "Hah, well, while you're playing bingo," I emphasized bingo, by the way, "we're gonna be chillin' with the B.E.P.s" I emphasized B.E.P. by the way, just to show Zack how it sounded better coming from me. Then I gently lead the twins away from the candy counter childishly sticking my tongue out at Maddie.

"Really?" came Cody's delighted voice, and while I was ready to snap back 'are you kidding? Not in this lifetime,' I couldn't say no.

"Have I ever lied?" I asked, and realized maybe that wasn't the best response, because after I said it half a miliion lies came swimming back into my memory.

"Yes!" answered Zack.

* * *

**Cody**:

I don't know what had come over London, but whatever it was I was thankful for it, and I'm certainly positive Zack was too.

She draped each arm across our shoulders and lead us further away from Maddie. I couldn't help but notice her soft fur jacket brushing against my neck, and her subtle perfume wafting around me. She smelled good, like citrus and spices.

"London you smell good," I complemented.

Zack looked over at me with the a look that spelled out, 'What in the world was that?'

I shrugged in reply and looked up at London. Wasn't I allowed to compliment a girl on how good she smells?

"Thanks, it's Margot Delucci," she explained.

I definately did not know what or who that was, but it didn't matter. At the moment being so close to London, and having her delicious perfume around me, I felt surprisingly...at peace.

* * *

**Well first installment is up. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Papier Silk**

* * *

** Maddie**:

As I arranged the last shipment of chocolate bars on the display for the next morning, I started to feel guilt rush over me. I told myself it wasn't over the stupid concert, but it didn▓t take me long to realize that it really was. It occurred to me as I tossed aside the last box into the garbage that I was letting London down not going with her.

She had after all, asked me to go with her, which was surprising enough, knowing she always wanted to be seen with the richest, and most famous people. But I guess after her last short term relationship, well, I guess I'm just hoping she changed

* * *

**Zack**:

I was certainly going to brag the next morning at school, not only was I going to a Black Eyed Peas concert in London's stretch Hummer limo, but I was also going to be a V.I.P. I knew the kids back at school would have a field day, and for a few hours I'll be even cooler than I already am.

As I readied myself in front of the bathroom mirror I could hear my brother's voice traveling from our room. His words came out vague and I was only able to catch bits a pieces of what he was trying to say. "Yeah," I said not even knowing exactly what I was answering too.

Suddenly I started hearing his footsteps, and then the bathroom door opened. "So you think so too?" he asked with one of his eyebrows arched up. I stared at it for awhile gathering something to say; it was like furry blonde caterpillar and I strangely had the urge of reaching over and petting it.

'Focus,' I scolded myself. "Sure," I said coolly turning back to fix my hair.

I guess it was a good enough answer and I sighed in relief when he nodded and shut the door.

I wonder what exactly he was talking about..

* * *

**London**:

I love dancing, especially when I'm getting dressed in front of my mirror. It's somewhat relaxing, and quite fun.

The Format was blasting out of the speakers as I changed into the new Arturo Vittali dress I bought just for the concert. It was a stunning canary yellow number, that fell just below my knee. It was fun and flirty and yet elegant; I knew I'd be the best dressed there.

I wiggled into the dress feeling the cool, silky fabric brush against my bare skin. I left it unzipped as I rushed back into my living room, where I left my new shoes.

As I danced my way out, I noticed I wasn't alone and stopped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rather coldly bringing my hands up to clutch the dress to my body.

He looked around unsure whether or not I was talking to him. I asked again. "Hello? Who told you you could come in?"

"You're door was open," He tried to reason. "You were taking too long, so we figured we'd come here." He then added when I didn't say anything.

I had almost forgotten I said I'd take them with me. I admit, I'm not exactly the best at remembering things. And then I noticed that he was alone. "So where's Zack?"

"Went downstairs to see Maddie,"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, there's something so amusing about a 15 year old boy trying to pursue someone three years older than him.

"What's so funny?" I heard him ask.

I told him not to worry about it and pivoted on my heel heading back into my closet.

* * *

**Cody**:

It wasn't long after she left me in her living room, when she came back still clutching onto the front of her dress. I looked at her curiously.

"I would ask someone else, but since you're the only one here, and since I can't pull it all the way up," she begain casually.

I must have been lost in my own thoughts because she had to repeat the last of her words a second time until it registered. "Could you zip me up?" she had asked.

I felt my mouth go dry when she slowly turned around exposing her bare back to me. I could hardly move my eyes; let alone my body.

* * *

**R&R **  



	3. Chapter 3

**Papier Silk**

* * *

** Zack**:

Maddie was about to get off when I reached the lobby. I had to yell after her to get her to notice me; and when she did I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't remember her being so...so beautiful. She changed out of her hotel uniform, untied her hair from the ponytail she had it in earlier, and reapplied her make-up.

"H-h-hey M-maddie," I stuttered. I didn't know why I was stuttering, I hardly ever do, even when talking to hot girls.

She tossed her voluptuous blonde hair to the side and smiled over her shoulders. "Hey Zack! Leaving for the concert?"

Something happened to me that moment, and for some reason I suddenly felt like Cody--hopeless. "Still waiting on London,"

"Well get comfortable," she mentioned then started heading back out the doors.

I wanted to stop her, but I didn't know what to say. "I'll bring you something back," is what came out of my mouth.

"Aw, thanks. But you really don't have to," she stopped walking again and turned back to face me.

"I know," I smiled back. I was going to bring her back the biggest, most expensive thing there; and afterwards I'd surely win her heart. Problem was, I already spent all my birthday money.

* * *

**London**:

His hand was fumbling around with the zipper for quite awhile. "I...can't seem...to," he managed to say as he struggled.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" I snapped back.

"No! The zipper just won't budge," There was something in his answer that told me he was telling the truth, and I smiled.

I continued to stand there waiting for him to make progress with the zipper. Ever so often I'd feel the warmth of his finger brush against my back, and as much as I hate to admit it, it sent a chill down my spine.

"Are you cold?" he asked me suddenly. And at first I didn't realize he had actually said anything. "You look cold," he continued.

There was something eerily intimate about what was happening, that made my heart start beating a little faster than usual. It would be one hell of a scene if someone walked in; me, barely dressed with him standing behind hovering over my exposed back. I secretly hoped no one would come stumbling upon us.

"A little," I confessed. "So can you hurry it up, please?" I had to hide the fact that I was trembling under his mere touch.

'No, No, No,' I told myself.

* * *

**Cody**:

I was sort of thankful for that malfunctioning zipper, because it gave me a few moments to be near her. Her intoxicating perfume alone left me somewhat weak in the knees, and then the sight of her bare back was more than I could handle.

As we stood there together in her living room, I suddenly felt the impulse of covering up her slightly shivering body with my new jacket, but decided otherwise. That would be a bad idea.

I tried to focus on the zipper, but my eyes kept traveling up the milky skin of her back to her slender, and also bare neck. 'Focus,' I scolded myself, then forced my attention down to the zipper, but then it isn't long until I start straying again, this time to her voluptuous, rounded bottom.

"C'mon," she said, flashing me an irritated look over her shoulders.

Her voice brought me back from my thoughts, and that's when the zipper decided to start working. "There," I said, trying to move back, but I was suddenly paralyzed.

I noticed that she hadn't moved either. Was she feeling the same thing I was? She turned her face slightly to the side, so I could see her profile, her lips parted like she was about to say something and then to our luck the silence and suspense ended with a loud knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" she said quickly then moved away

* * *

**Zack**:

It took me a series of 2 knocks until the door finally opened. "What took so long?" I asked.

"Maybe if you didn't knock like a little girl we could have heard it," he tried to come back, but it ended up just sounding lame, like all his come backs did.

I walked into the suite, and looked around. I've been in London's room plenty of times to know exactly where everything was. "Can we go now?" I asked when I saw London disappear into her closet.

"London's not ready," Cody answered for her, and that was moment I noticed how suspicious and guilty he looked. And I wondered what could have happened to make him look like that.

"What's up with you?" I asked. But as expected he denied anything being wrong.

'Typical,' I thought, and then promised myself I'd get to the bottom of it before the night ended.

* * *

**As usual please R&R**


End file.
